¿qué es el amor?
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: porque no empecé a amarte sino después.


¿qué es el amor?

― ¿La amas? ― le pregunté entre sollozos

―con mi vida ― responde firme, sin titubeos ni ironías. Me miras con culpa por hacerme sufrir, pero yo sé que la vida es así y debemos continuar con nuestros caminos.

Extendí mi mano hacia el en señal de respeto y camaradería ― Nos vemos, espero que seas muy feliz ― le respondo con una sonrisa, aguantando mis lágrimas. Respondes el gesto con una sonrisa radiante, de las que me dedicabas cuando estábamos juntos pero ya no eran para mí.

Te marchas y me quedo sola en silencio vagando entre el parque, me siento en el columpio para mecerme al compás del viento. Lo vi venir hace tiempo pero no quise ver las señales, tus silencios, como la veías y como hablabas de ella.

Ahora el cielo llora por mí y dejo que sus lágrimas me cubran la cara mientras el frío me abraza en vez del calor de tus brazos; corro hasta refugiarme bajo el templete hasta escampar. Sé que fui la segunda puesto que ella se fue de tu vida unos meses antes que llegara a iluminar.

Sé que no tengo derecho de reclamarte nada, pero aun así ¿Cómo hago con lo que siento? ¿Busco un remedio antiguo? ¿Me arranco el corazón y lo guardo para alguien más? Es imposible, te lo di hace tiempo y no me lo has devuelto. Ahora ya nada me importa, solo mi cordura y mi dignidad, si los pierdo ahora no quedara más nada de mí.

Ya pasaron 3 meses y ahora estoy en el vestidor preparándome para el juego, por nada soy boxeadora, falta este juego para llegar a los titulares y tenía que mantener mi concentración fuera de ti.

Mi retadora estaba al frente junto a su entrenador, veía a mis amigos en las bancas, incluyéndote acompañado de tu novia. Elegí no volver a verte, no quiero que me duela el corazón antes del último Knock-out. La batalla terminó antes de lo esperado, conmigo de vencedora, después habría una celebración.

A la noche todos borrachos cantaban alegres y bailaban por mi victoria, tú con tu novia besándose con ternura; pero tengo demasiada dignidad como para hacerme daño con aquella escena así que opté por el saco de boxeo.

Uno, dos, uno, dos… repetía mentalmente con ritmo ¿cuántas horas llevaba en ese mismo plan? Tal vez unas dos o tres horas, no importaba ya nada importaba. Ahora solo quería descargarse y olvidarle. El último golpe lancé fue muy fuerte y me ha tirado al suelo y allí me quedé, en el suelo inerte mirando el techo con lágrimas en mis ojos.

― ¿Kagome?

llegas en mi auxilio e intentas levantarme pero aparto mi brazo de tu mano ― No quiero tu ayuda, prefiero mil veces que las cucarachas me lleven y se coman mi carne, antes que dejarme tocar por ti ― contesto con rudeza en mis palabras, sabía que te dolería pero ya nada me importa.

―Por favor, no quiero que estemos así… Somos amigos

― ¡No somos amigos Inuyasha! ¡Dejamos de serlo en el momento que me besaste hace años! ―intentas excusarte pero te interrumpo ― ¡Te di 7 años de mi vida!... supongo que no fui tan importante en tu vida

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ― preguntas ofendido

―Cuando más te necesite no estabas ―giro sobre mis talones para que no me mires abrazar mi vientre plano ― siempre estabas con ella. Yo nunca te importe de verdad, nunca me amaste de verdad

―No me ofendas ― me tomas del brazo y me observas con culpa a través de mis ojos vidriosos ― sabes que no planee enamorarme de Kikyou, pero lo hice. La amo más que a nada en este mundo y es lo que tengo para vivir ― una amarga sonrisa atraviesa mis labios y me retiro pero antes me tomas del brazo para retirarme ― ¿A dónde vas?

―A casa ― me limito a decir ― esta fue mi última pelea y decidí estar con mi familia

― ¿La que tenemos en este momento o la del ring hace un rato?

―Ambas, perdona pero no iré a tu boda ― te miro con una sonrisa― no quiero ver como mi corazón se vuelve a quebrar… Adiós Inuyasha… ― le doy un último beso en los labios y me retiro del lugar.

6 meses después…

Otra vez está volviendo a llover, excelente día…

Ese día más que nunca lamentaba no haber sacado el paraguas en la mañana al salir de su casa. Mientras la gente se refugiaba en los toldos, dejando algunos en las esquinas intentando conseguir mantenerse secos, yo solo iba a paso apresurado con mis tacones ya mojados por los enormes charcos de la acera y colocando el bolso como un pequeño resguardo del aguacero.

Hoy tenía una reunión importante en la jefatura y no podía llegar tarde pero ahora estaba toda arruinada. Mis cabellos ya había perdido su forma y ahora estaba ondulado por las gotas gruesas de lluvia y mi vestido color crema de lavado en seco estaba ya arruinado, le tocaba regalarlo a mi ahijada Rin o tal vez donarlo a la caridad.

Entre las gotas de lluvia logré alcanzar a ver una cafetería. Abierta. Vacía. Perfecta para esperar a que pase la tormenta.

— ¿Kagome?— escucho una voz a mis espaldas, eran inconfundible, eras tú.

—Hola — respondo con una sonrisa, la mejor de mis sonrisas— ¿cómo has estado?

—Perfecta, gracias por preguntar… ¿Y Kikyou y tú?

— ¡Feh! Excelente, estamos buscando en estos momentos.

Pensé que me dolería pero no pasó nada, solo había vacío— me alegro por ustedes ¿quieres un café?

—Sí, me gustaría, a parte, quisiera saber que pasó contigo estos últimos meses

—… nada en especial… trabajo como entrenadora de boxeo para niños y también soy profesora, no es muy interesante mi vida

Miré mi reloj y fingí sorprenderme— ¡Por Dios! ¡Es tarde!— me levanto— hasta pronto Inuyasha, fue bueno volver a verte

Y salí disparada a pesar de la lluvia.

Quise hablarte y comentarte de mi secreto pero no sé cómo reaccionarías, por eso preferí omitir ese detalle.

Llego a mi casa y el llanto del bebé resonaba en toda la habitación captando mi atención en el acto. Es increíble como mi vientre comenzó a crecer a la semana 22 y con la pequeña que vivía en mi seno, mi felicidad, tal vez le diga algún día que tiene una hija de 2 meses de nacida pero no estoy lista aún.

La recuesto en mi pecho para amamantarla y mientras ahogo los gemidos de dolor por la succión, me pongo a pensar lo que habría sucedido si le hubiera dicho la verdad ¿Le habría creído en ese entonces? ¿Se habría quedado con ella? No, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho pero no quería amarrarlo a él y que terminarán siendo infelices. Si se lo diría pero aún no, a lo mejor cuando las aguas se hayan calmado.

Desde que nació Mei, mamá se quedó conmigo para ayudarme a cuidarla, cuando me enteré tenía dos meses y faltaba un mes para el enfrentamiento. En su momento estaba asustada ¿Qué podría hacer yo sola con un bebé? Si Inuyasha la ayudaba… ¡No! después del combate saldría de la vida de todos y me escondería del mundo, lo del día de hoy fue solo un encuentro no planeado.

Ahora trabajo de profesora de historia y los fines de semana como entrenadora de boxeo para niños problemas en Miyama, es un lugar tranquilo y me gusta y si con eso puedo ayudar a la gente mejor todavía.

El sábado terminé de dar la clase a eso de las 17:00 horas y cuando se va el último estudiante mis ojos quedan absortos ante la persona que acaba de entrar al gimnasio.

Eres tú, con la respiración entrecortada sosteniendo tu peso en las rodillas. Te levantas y te diriges a mí ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ― no dices nada

Me sostienes con fuerza de los brazos ― Tengo una hija ¿Dónde está? ― del asombro salgo corriendo en un intento absurdo por escapar pero tu brazo es más rápido y me ataja ― ¡Respóndeme! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—No sé de qué hablas— me hago la desentendida

— ¡No me mientas! ¡Sango me dijo todo!

Me alejo de él apretando mis ojos, rogando porque esto sea solo una pesadilla.

―En una semana o dos... no se con exactitud ― confieso ocultando mis lágrimas ―necesitaba olvidarte para después llevar la fiesta en paz, por Mei

― ¿Mei? ― Preguntas confundido

―Significa comienzo ― me limito a decir.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Tal vez porque te le declaraste a otra mujer y no iba a atarte a mí por eso.

—Quiero verla

—Acompáñame— salimos del gimnasio y caminamos hasta la casa.

Era pequeña y modesta pero acogedora.

—Kagome, que bueno que…— mi madre se queda muda en cuanto ve a Inuyasha acercarse de inmediato a Mei y abrazarla

Mi garganta solo ahogaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con llegar, estaba conmovida y a la vez me sentía culpable. Había alejado a un padre de su hija, y sabía que era mi culpa.

— ¿Cuándo nació?

—Hoy se cumplen dos meses

— ¿No me negarás verla otra vez?

Niego con la cabeza — Ella no tiene la culpa de mis errores.

— ¿Cuál error? ¿El haber ocultado su existencia?

—haberme enamorado de ti.

—Kagome, yo…

—tranquilo no habrá ningún impedimento, podrás verla cuando quieras pero te ruego… hazlo cuando yo no este.

5 años después…

— ¡Mamá!— gritaba mi hija llorando corriendo hasta mi regazo

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡No quiero que te cases!— esbocé una sonrisa ante la súplica de mi pequeña Mei. Ella aún esperaba que su padre y yo estuviésemos juntos, después del divorcio con Kikyou.

Pero yo había madurado y me di cuenta que necesitaba llevar una amistad con su padre para que mi hija no sufriera; luego de eso me di una oportunidad en el amor y Akitoki era un buen partido, no lo amaba pero lo estimaba bastante y con el tiempo lograría amarlo.

Aun no me lo había propuesto, pero no faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera.

La puerta suena tras de mi

—Hola tonta— dices a modo de burla, Mei por su parte corre hacia a ti llorando— ¿qué sucede?

— ¡Mamá se va a casar!

No dices nada, solo sonríes— Mei ¿Tú quieres que tu mamá sea feliz?

—Si

— ¿Tú quieres que yo sea feliz?

— ¡Claro!

—Cariño, hay veces que papá y mamá no pueden estar juntos y son felices por separado pero, eso no significa que te amen menos—la consuela abrazándola y acariciando su cabello

Sus palabras me conmueven y aunque mi corazón siga latiendo por él, tengo la plena conciencia que yo también necesito continuar con mi vida y ser feliz.

Mei se va corriendo con su muñeca, dejándonos solos en la habitación.

— ¿Te vas a casar?

—Es probable, ese es el plan

— ¿Con ese imbécil de Akitoki?

— Es mi vida Inuyasha, no la tuya, por favor no te metas

— ¡Me meto porque afecta a nuestra hija!

—Por favor, no grites, no quiero que Mei nos escuche— sugiero totalmente calmada— desde que volvimos a compartir algo, que es nuestra hija, nunca te critique tu matrimonio con Kikyou— comienzo a enumerar— me dijiste que la amabas con tu vida, que no había otra que no fuera ella y que fuéramos amigos y lo respeté ¡incluso respeté que te divorciaras de ella después de tres años de matrimonio! Por favor, respeta mi decisión.

— No puedo

— ¿por qué?

— ¿sabes por qué me divorcié de Kikyou?

— porque te engañó ¿no? — ladeas tu cabeza a modo de negativa

—Porque le confesé que te amaba, Kagome y no lo hice antes fue porque pensaba que estaba embarazada, después tuvo el aborto. No podía abandonarla…

No puedo creer lo que dijiste, no quiero creerlo. Rogué por muchos años olvidarte porque nunca podría pedirte que te divorciaras de Kikyou y ahora… solo siento tus labios en mis labios danzar y adentrarse a mi boca, mientras te correspondo suavemente.

—No te vas a casar ¿o sí?

—No…—no podía hacerlo, no después de tanto amarle

—Sí, si lo harás— sus palabras me dejaron confundida— pero conmigo

Ante sus promesas de amor solo pude volver a besarlo con hambre y pasión.

Tal vez no debías amarme en ese momento, pues tu corazón no estaba listo. Tal vez yo verdaderamente no te amaba en aquel entonces, solo estaba ilusionada con tus promesas de adolescente.

Tal vez solo estaba enamorada del Inuyasha que yo idealicé y no del que está aquí y ahora.

Pero lo que sé es que te amo ahora, con mi corazón madurado pues te vi llorar por perder un hijo como mi amigo, me viste alegrarme cuando me dieron el puesto de directora y cuando Mei dio sus primeros pasos o sus primeras palabras.

Porque te amé cuando dije si en el altar y cuando colocaste mi anillo en el dedo; porque te amé cuando volví a quedar embarazada y me cuidaste como a nadie; porque te amo cuando regañas por ser muy dura con los niños.

Porque te amé cuando fuiste al primer recital de Mei y cuando la celabas cuando estaba con el hijo de Kouga y Ayame; porque te amé cuando llevaste al primer día de clases de Keitaro y lo animaste a no rendirse nunca cuando le gustaba una chica.

Porque te amé cuando me recriminaste por odiarme a mí misma, porque te amé cuando me abrazaste cuando me enteré de mi enfermedad.

Porque me cuidaste como a nadie, porque callaste cuando las palabras sobraban.

Porque me protegías cuando tenía miedo y me sentía sola.

Porque me enamorabas todos los días, aun cuando no sabía quién eras.

Porque aunque ya no sé quién eres, y estas a punto de rendirte.

Solo sé que te amo y que nunca me dejarás.

Tomo tu mano débil y arrugada y te sorprendes.

Mis labios desgastados sonríen y besan los tuyos, igual de apagados y arrugados.

Sé que no quieres rendirte, a que te recuerde, pero también sé que aunque no sepa quien eres.

Mi corazón no deja de amarte.

—Te amo— digo por fin y te sorprendes una vez más, me besas con más ímpetu y te correspondo

—Yo también.

Nos dejamos ir, no solo me fui ese día, sino tú también.

En la eternidad, ya no habrá más rines en los que pelear, ni lluvias donde confiesas que amas alguien más…

Ya no habrá más mentiras ni incertidumbres.

Porque solo sé que estás tú y solo sé que estoy yo…

Fin

Hola ¿cómo están?

aquí les envío un one-shot que tenía tiempo en mi computadora pero no lo terminé sino hasta ahora. Con respecto a Volver a empezar ando más seca que nunca, en cuanto me salga aunque sea una tontería, lo completaré.

Bueno sin más que decir, me despido

bye


End file.
